Lost, And Rather Enjoying It
by JA526
Summary: An Esther x Lord Babington Fanfiction story. I got to wondering about all the interactions and thoughts of these characters that we did not get to see on screen in Sanditon, so I wanted to fill in some of the blanks. Planning on a multi-chapter. Feedback welcome, be kind.


Chapter 1: Esther and Lord Babington's First Meeting at the Ball

Esther was bored. Which was no great surprise to her; she usually found herself so these days. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time she was amused. For years Edward had convinced her that all their energy should be spent scheming to win their aunt's favor. And money of course. For without it, they would be nothing. Edward wanted, no needed that money, to find his self-worth. And if that is what Edward wanted, Esther would surely fight his corner. Maybe if she was the one to vanquish other competitors for the inheritance, Edward would finally see that they belonged together. Finally.

Lost in her thoughts she dropped the card just dealt to her, and reached to pick it up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward stoop to pick up her card, and as he brushed by her body, she felt his warm breath and light kiss upon her neck. She felt a rush and a sensation close to that of happiness. Close, but not quite, she thought. After she retrieved her fallen card, Edward resumed his silly flirtations and inane conversations with the other fools at her table. Yes, Esther was bored.

Moments later, Tom Parker rushed by the table with a hurrying speed to gather the assembly together to start the dancing. It seems the entire seaside village had gathered in hopes of seeing this new heiress, who was rumored to arrive at any minute. What did Esther care if another young lady arrived in Sanditon. There were already enough young ladies about. Like Clara Brereton.

Esther was far too focused on ensuring the success of the new plan. It was Edward's plan, and he had been only too proud to tell it to Esther the week before. He believed the best way to secure their aunt's favor over the only other surviving relative, Clara, was to ruin Clara in the eyes of Lady Denham. Then Lady Denham would have no choice, she would have to leave her enormous fortune to the holder of the Dehnam title – Edward. And of course Esther would benefit too, as his dear sister, as Edward reassured her. All Edward had to do was to seduce and then ruin Clara. A sacrifice he told Esther he would have no choice but to make. As this was the plan to move forward, it consumed Esther's thoughts, and even now she was scheming to think how to make sure Clara would be made to look a fool at the ball.

Esther and Edward rose from the card table to make their way into the dance hall. Edward got side tracked by tipsy little brunette. Edward's type. Esther entered the room and spotted the new Miss Heywood standing alone near Lady Denham. Esther had already been sickened by the sweet disposition of Miss Heywood's nature. Surely that was a pretense put on by Miss Heywood. Esther would endeavor to find out. As approached Miss Heywood, Clara also joined the pair. What a parasitic worm she was. They very sight of Clara made Esther rage with anger.

Sidney Parker, the unstable Parker brother entered the room just behind Esther. Esther did not know Sidney well. She was told he was often off gambling or traipsing across one far away land to the next to speculate and make his fortune. Though Esther considered him a drunken mystery, she had to admit that she admired his freedom. With Sidney were two other men. Tom Parker would surely try and pawn off the three women on these men. How she wished Edward were nearby to pull her out of this situation.

As Sidney introduced his friends to Esther, Clara, and Charlotte, Esther's contempt for the situation grew. How is it that at every ball or society function, the women were placed on display, only to be auctioned off to the man with the greatest fortune. It sickened Esther, and she had no patience for it. She glanced in Edward's direction, to see him twirling the brown curls of some lady, and generally spilling wine everywhere as he did so.

"My friend here assures us of good sport. Shall we find any?"

"I believe there is very little shooting in the neighborhood… Sir."

Esther couldn't hide her contempt for this sort of man. Rich, cocky, and drunk. She did always speak her mind. She knew these men would select a woman to dance with, it only remained to be seen which one she would be forced to dance with…

Esther was shocked when Lord Babington stepped forward to ask her to dance first. She was never chosen first, seen as too harsh or aloof in these gatherings. Edward never chose to dance with her first. By the time he would want to dance with Esther, he was usually drunk, and the evening was all but spent. But she believed that to be because she was not first choice material. Especially with the pretty, seemingly meek Clara Brereton around. Men flocked to her. Even Edward's eye had been drawn by her.

She took Lord Babington's hand as he guided her to the dance floor. She was silently confused. She had been prepared to be angry and disdainful about this evening's ball, only to find herself feeling slightly pleased at being someone's first choice. Though she dared not to let that be seen.

The dance begun and Esther felt Lord Babington's hand land upon her waist as she placed her hand over his.

"Miss Denham, I apologize for my friend's rudeness just now. Between you and me, he's an arrogant ass. But he means no harm, I assure you."

"It's of little consequence, Lord Babington, are not all young men arrogant asses?"

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Well said Miss Denham. It must be said though that we are not all leopards who cannot change our spots."

"Leopard, Lord Babington? I had you down as more of a tom cat, than a leopard." She laughed.

They continued around the dance floor, and Esther couldn't understand why Lord Babington kept looking at her like that. He continued to smile and laugh with her until Tom Parker interrupted with an announcement of the arrival of Miss Lambe.

"Mrs. Griffiths, Miss Beaufort, Miss Phyllida Beaufort, and Miss Lambe."

They stopped in their dance, and turned to face the new arrivals. Lord Babington's hand did not leave Esther's waist. She didn't seem to mind. Lord Babington blushed as he realized this fact, and relinquished his hold, and thanked her for the dance.

As Esther took to the floor with another gentleman, she continued to think on her first dance partner. Esther was not sure what to make of this behavior. Why did he blush? He seemed a little flustered for some reason, as she watched him across the room, standing with Mr. Crowe, huddled in conversation. As she pondered, and spun about the room, she kept catching Lord Babington's eye. Why was he still looking at her? Probably talking her up to his friend, lauding his conquest. Men.

"Babington, you've got that look on your face again." Said Mr. Crowe.

"What_ look_?"

"That 'I'm a love-sick puppy dog' _look_. Which I assume derives from that Miss Denham creature."

"I merely danced with the girl, Crowe. She is clearly though the most attractive girl in the room tonight, is she not?"

"Good lord man. You said that about Miss Allen not two weeks ago."

"Yes well… Miss Allen was very pleasing to look at. But in our correspondence, I grow bored. She talks of nothing but gossip in London. To be frank, I had not thought of her since we arrived in Sanditon at all, now that I think of it." He was drawn to Miss Denham, and couldn't help but watch her dance around the room. She was moody, he could tell that, and forthright, which Crowe called "snobbish". Whatever it was, Lord Babington was fascinated by it.

Esther then observed Edward also on the dance floor. As they locked eyes, he nodded over to Lord Babington's direction and rolled his eyes to mock him. Edward was right she thought.

As the Calum Crubach dance started, Esther attempted to cross the room to meet with Edward. She hated this dance. No order to it at all, she thought as she reached for another glass of wine before heading across the room. As she reached out to the tray, her hand met that of Lord Babington, also reaching for a glass mid-conversation with Mr. Crowe.

"My apologies, Miss Denham."

They both withdrew their hands from the glass of wine, and silence overtook them. Mr. Crowe, sick of the silence, grabbed the wine glass in a huff, and walked toward Clara, downing its contents as he walked.

"Do you care much for the Calum Crubach, Miss Denham?"

She automatically responded, "No."

"I appreciate such an honest answer."

"I'm always honest, Lord Babington. I don't hold much esteem for these contrived scenarios. All fake smiles and small talk."

"What does hold esteem for you, Miss Denham?"

"Haven't found it yet, Lord Babington."

"Well while you contemplate the matter, why not let me attempt to persuade you to think differently about this particular dance?" He leaned in, "I promise not to step on your toes."

"Why not ask some other young lady who is practically chomping at the bit to dance with a _lord_?" she gestured to a line of young ladies standing close together near the fire, giggling.

"Because it is you who intrigues me, not them."

He smiled very charmingly, and again, Esther felt an uneasy sense of pleasure that someone specifically wanted to choose her. She fought back a smile, though she was sure he saw it too. She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. He spun her around the floor, and the thrill of it made her smile. She barely noticed the disapproving look she was receiving from Edward, who tossed back yet another glass of wine.

The dance had barely finished when Edward pulled Esther's arm away from Lord Babington.

"Time to leave sister dear."

"Lord Babington, my brother, Edward Denham."

Edward tightened his grip, as Lord Babington reached his hand out to shake Edward's.

"Must dash old boy. Come along Esther." Edward said, as he rushed them out of the hall and into the carriage.

"What are you playing at Esther? Lord Babington, really? He looks like a strutting peacock, and you looked a fool standing up with him twice. Everyone was saying so."

Esther sat and listened to Edward's criticism. "I needed some amusement, Edward, so why not make it at the expense of Lord Babington?"

"Good, I was beginning to think you were actually enjoying that man's company." He caressed Esther's hand as he raised it to his lips and kissed it. "You know we're a much better pair, don't you Esther?"

Esther suddenly agreed with Edward. Of course they were a perfect pair. Lord Babington was a fool, a society fool, who's only purpose in life was to prance around balls and carouse with other fools like Crowe. Not Edward. He would take care of Esther, he told her so often. She leaned her head on Edward's shoulder, and thought of their future together, once that miserable old Lady Denham passed away and left them all her money. Yes, then they could finally have their freedom.


End file.
